wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cenarion Expedition
An exploratory force sent to Outland by the Cenarion Circle to study surviving life forms, the Cenarion Expedition has quickly increased in size and autonomy since the opening of the Dark Portal. The expedition is a sub-faction of the Cenarion Circle based out of the Cenarion Refuge in Zangarmarsh, which has become mostly autonomous from the main organization. Reputation Mobs * Wrekt Slave, Dreghood Drudge: 2.5 reputation up to 5999/6000 Friendly--however, if killed while being controlled by a Bloodscale Overseer or Darkcrest Slaver, these mobs yield no reputation at any level. * Bloodscale Overseer, Bloodscale Wavecaller, Darkcrest Sorceress, Darkcrest Slaver: 5 reputation up to 2999/3000 Neutral * Steam Pump Overseer: 1 reputation up to 2999/3000 Neutral * Creature List Instances * Most trash mobs in the Slave Pens yield 5 reputation each until 5999/6000 Friendly. Bosses are worth about 70 reputation each until 5999/6000 Friendly. * The trash mobs in Underbog grant 7 reputation up to 5999/6000 Friendly, and some of the early mobs reportedly grant reputation all the way up to 11999/12000 Honored (note: this has been disputed and needs to be clarified, some say the reputation ends completely at 5999/6000 Friendly). Bosses are worth 70 points of reputation each at Friendly. * Trash mobs in the Steamvault give reputation up to 11999/12000 Honored. Bosses reportedly give 120 reputation each all the way up to Exalted. * It is rumored (but uncomfirmed) that the trash and bosses in Slave Pens and Underbog give reputation to Exalted when completed on Heroic Mode. Unlocking the Heroic Mode setting for these instances requires a Reservoir Key, which can be purchased at Cenarion Refuge upon obtaining a Revered reputation with the Cenarion Expedition. Strategy Neutral to Friendly As soon as you reach Level 62, head to Zangarmarsh and look for Darkcrest and Bloodscale Naga (and their slaves) to grind. Save any Unidentified Plant Parts you find. Avoid completing any quests for the Cenarion Expedition. Run Slave Pens whenever you can; a good instance run with a capable group will get you more reputation faster than soloing mobs outside the instance. Friendly to Honored At Friendly most Naga outside the instance will stop giving reputation, but the Wrekt Slaves and Dreghood Drudges will continue to yield 2.5 reputation per kill up until 5999/6000 Friendly. Continue to kill them whenever you are unable to run Slave Pens or Underbog. As soon as you reach Friendly, speak with Lauranna Thar'well at Cenarion Refuge and turn in any Unidentified Plant Parts you have collected. 10 Unidentified Plant Parts can be turned in for 250 reputation. This quest no longer yields reputation once you reach Honored, so make the most of it while you can. Every time you complete a turn-in, Lauranna will give you a Package of Identified Plants. These packages have the chance to contain an Uncatalogued Species, an item which begins a repeatable quest. Each Uncatalogued Species you hand in gives 500 reputation. Save these for later, as they continue to give reputation after reaching Honored. If you are an herbalist, and interested in Sporeggar faction, you may want to grind the Bog Lords in the northeastern corner of Zangarmarsh. Their bodies can be "picked" by herbalists and often yield Unidentified Plant Parts, while every kill yields 15 reputation with Sporeggar. Between running Slave Pens and Underbog, killing Wrekt Slaves and Dreghood Drudges, and handing in Unidentified Plant Parts, it is very easy to reach Honored. Honored to Revered Once you are Honored, Wrekt Slaves, Dreghood Drudges, and running Slave Pens on normal mode will no longer grant reputation. If Revered is your goal, now is the time to do the Cenarion Expedition quests in Hellfire Penninsula, Zangarmarsh, Terrokar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountains. It is also the time to turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found. Otherwise, save these things for the grind from Revered to Exalted. Apart from quests and Uncatalogued Species, you have two options for reaching Revered: * Run Underbog. Some of the trash mobs grant you 7 reputation per kill at Honored. * Finish leveling to 70 and run Steamvault until Revered. At this time it is not possible to turn in more plant parts to get satchels, after reaching honored. Revered to Exalted If you plan on reaching exalted, now is the time to complete all the quests dealing with the Cenarion Expedition in Zangarmarsh, Hellfire Peninsula, Terrokar Forest and Blade's Edge Mountain until after reaching Revered. Do all of the Cenarion Expedition quests for Slave Pens, Underbog and Steamvault. Also turn in any Uncatalogued Species you have found, which yield 500 reputation per turn-in. Once you are out of quests, your best option is to run Steamvault. Bosses there reportedly yield 120 reputation per kill all the way up to Exalted. Rumor has it that you may also run Slave Pens and Underbog on Heroic Mode for reputation. Finally, there is a Repeatable Quest from the Steamvault. A letter drops (Orders from Lady Vashj) which calls for the letter to be returned to Ysiel Windsinger. Ysiel then asks you to find some Coilfang Armaments, which are random drops off of the Naga in the Steamvault. The first turn-in grants 250 reputation, and 75 per turn-in thereafter. The armaments are not BoP and can be sold on auction or traded. Rewards Early rewards include a decent leather chest with agility and stamina, a one-handed healer's mace, and a staff with stamina and run speed bonus, all available at Honored with Cenarion Expedition and usable at level 62. These rewards provide a good reason to grind to Honored early. The most notable reward at Exalted is Earthwarden, a level 70 two-handed mace with armor and damage in feral forms. The armor bonus makes the mace an excellent tank-weapon replacement for Warden Staff and Braxxis' Staff of Slumber. High-level crafting patterns focus on Nature Resistance. Hunters in particular will be drawn to the Expedition for their high quality arrows, (+ 26 DPS) and (+ 37 DPS). Faction items are sold by Fedryen Swiftspear. * Recipes * Rewards Complete List of Rewards & Required Faction: Quests Hellfire Peninsula * Keep Thornfang Hill Clear!: 250 rep Zangarmarsh * Disturbance at Umbrafen Lake: 250 rep * Drain Schematics (Quest Item): 250 rep * Warning the Cenarion Circle: 75 rep * Return to the Marsh: 250 rep * Balance Must Be Preserved: 350 rep * Plants of Zangarmarsh (requires 10 Unidentified Plant Parts, repeatable until honored): 250 rep * Uncatalogued Species: 500 rep (random drop from Package of Identified Plants, the quest reward from Plants of Zangarmarsh) Terrokar Forest * Letting Earthbinder Tavgren Know (End of a long quest line, starting with Clues in the Thicket from Earthbinder Tavgren): 500 rep Blade's Edge Mountains * A Time for Negotiation...: 250 rep ** ...And a Time for Action: 250 rep * Did You Get The Note?: 10 rep ** Wyrmskull Watcher: 10 rep *** Longtail is the Lynchpin: 250 rep **** Meeting at the Blackwing Coven: 250 rep ***** Maxnar Must Die: 350 rep * Creating the Pendant: 250 rep * Culling the Wild: 150 rep * Little Embers: 250 rep * From the Ashes: 250 rep * Damaged Mask: 25 rep ** Mystery Mask: 25 rep *** Felsworn Gas Mask: 250 rep **** Deceive thy Enemy: 150 rep ***** You're Fired!: 250 rep ****** Death's Door: 250 rep ******* Harvesting the Fel Ammunition: 250 rep ******** Fire At Will!: 250 rep ********* The Hound-Mater: 500 rep Sources Category:Cenarion Expedition Category:Factions